A Favor for a Favor
by Ravenous Raven
Summary: If Annabelle had it coming, so did Miss Dickinson...


It was really her own fault, Miss Dickinson reflected. No matter how many times the more environmentally enthusiastic girls made "special brownies" or how often the darker girls decorated the desks with smears of what she sincerely hoped was merely paint, she, Emilia Dickinson, still persisted in viewing the St. Trinian's girls as only mischievous. A little unruly, perhaps, but nothing a stern talking to couldn't fix. Miss Cleaver, she knew, preferred shouting while Miss Maupaussant favored leading by example, but Miss Dickinson had always been sure that persuasion was the way to bring the girls around. Apparently they felt the same way. Well, that and trickery.

"Really, miss, this is all in your best interests," Chloe purred, firmly sitting Miss Dickinson on a velveteen stool in front of the brightly lit mirror as Peaches and Chelsea rummaged through purple pastel drawers pulling out rather intimidating and large devices at random and discussing them in whispers and giggles.

"While I appreciate your attentions, girls," Miss Dickinson started, feeling a little concerned about the devices the girls were now piling in a heap on the dresser drawers, "I don't think this is quite in line with teacher-student relations-" Chloe's only response was to whip off Miss Dickinson's glasses and pass them off to Peaches leaving Miss Dickinson to sputter.

"Those frames are much too heavy for you," Chelsea informed her, leaning her head chummily against Miss Dickinson's. "We'll get you something different soon, but for now you should just leave those off."

"Girls, I really need those," Miss Dickinson protested, squinting at Chelsea's blurred reflection in the mirror as one of the girls started to look through the many boxes and bottles on the table in front of her. "They make me look...smart."

"We all know you're smart," Chelsea replied as Chloe bustled over with a handful of bottles and Peaches started fussing with her hair and pulling out her pins. "But you can be smart _and_ sexy too."

"Are you saying I'm not sexy?" Miss Dickinson asked, slightly distracted by the feeling of Peaches fingers running through her hair.

"Well, there is something to be said for the sexy librarian look," Chloe replied vaguely, holding up what looked like different curling iron barrels. "But there's the sexy librarian look and then there's _you_."

"Chloe, she can't help it," Chelsea said reprovingly as she handed Peaches a fluffy pink boa. "It's not her fault she hasn't had our..._training_." Before Miss Dickinson could respond to _that_, Peaches had tied the boa around Miss Dickinson's wrists, securing her.

"Girls!" she squawked again, struggling slightly and trying to stand as Chloe passed what looked like medieval instruments of torture to Peaches over her head. Surprisingly firm hands pressed down on her shoulders as Chelsea leaned down to whisper in her ear, "_You_ helped me, now _we're_ helping you." Her cheery smile, reflected in the mirror back at Miss Dickinson, was wide and somehow not very comfoorting. "We're doing you a favor!"

One painful hour later, Emilia Dickinson had been tweezed, poked, prodded, and curled within an inch of her life. The girls had administered what seemed like a department store's worth of cosmetics to her face and she was still sneezing at the different scents they had all tried out on each other before picking one for her.

"Now for the _lingerie_," Chelsea declared, spinning Miss Dickinson around on the stool to face the many waiting racks of clothes. Chloe and Peaches squealed excitedly and started to rummage through the wardrobes as Chelsea untied the boa from around Miss Dickinson's wrists. Trying to rise again, Miss Dickinson found herself unable to budge with Chelsea's hands upon her shoulder.

"Don't make this any harder, miss," Chloe told her, bustling over with several pieces of clothing in her grasp flowed by Peaches who had her own load of clothes.

"Yes, do you really want us to take off your clothes for you?" Chelsea remarked. "Only think of the gossip!"

With Peaches standing guard by the doorway, Chloe and Chelsea threw pairs after pairs of lingerie at Miss Dickinson who had no choice but to try on everything they handed her, trying her best not to blush or rip the fragile and flimsy pieces of cloth. After whispering and giggling for an hour and commanding her to try on yet more teddys, thongs, brassieres, and peignors, the girls finally declared her fit to look into their full-length mirror.

"But I can't see anything," Miss Dickinson protested. A quick whispered word from Chelsea and a contact lens box was thrust into her hand.

"The geeks were nice enough to hack-look up your prescription," Chloe informed her cheerily as Miss Dickinson poked and prodded one lens and then the other into her eyes.

"They're a much better improvement over those old specs you had," Peaches added as Miss Dickinson blinked rapidly to adjust to the lens, eyes watering slightly. Quick dabs of frilly handkerchiefs at her eyes and a flurry of activity to redo the girls' hard work on her eye make up blocked Miss Dickinson's view of herself for a few minutes before she could finally gaze into the mirror to see what the girls had wrought.

At first she did not recognize herself. Her eyes were lined with black kohl giving her a rather mysterious, dangerous look while her shoulder-length brown hair, curled and mussed rather suggestively, curled beguilingly against her face. Rose pink color adorned her mouth and cheeks and the girls had even used a bit of black eyeliner to dot the mole next her mouth giving her a rather saucy look. A lacy, black, and very transparent bralette adorned her small chest while a pair of matching underwear barely covered her crotch. The girls had also opted for lacy black stockings with matching garters and a silky pink dressing gown over it all. With the four-inch patent pumps the girls had squeezed onto her, Miss Dickinson now stood taller, her chest thrusting out slightly. She was, without a doubt, sexy.

Miss Dickinson couldn't help it; she gasped.

"Isn't she just _fabulous_?" Chloe giggled, bustling excitedly up to her side.

"_I_ think she looks absolutely gorge," Peaches declared, coming up on her other side and smiling adoringly at Miss Dickinson's reflection in the mirror. Chelsea, the tallest of the three, rested her head on Miss Dickinson's shoulder and smirked at her in the mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked her teacher, who was still gaping at her reflection. "Smart _and_ sexy?"

"Smart _and_ sexy," Miss Dickinson agreed once she could speak. Happy squeals and clapping followed her pronouncement.

"And we haven't even tried clothes on her yet?" Chloe squeaked. Miss Dickinson's eyes widened in alarm.

"_Clothes_?"

It was many more hours before the Posh Totties let her go.


End file.
